


touch my body, lay me on the floor

by medusacascade22



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury Angst, M/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusacascade22/pseuds/medusacascade22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny hates having to watch games instead of playing in them, but Pat knows how to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch my body, lay me on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Set mid/late 2011-2012 season, when Toews was concussed.  
> The mentioned game is completely fictional, and not a reference to a real one, although I'm sure one happened with a similar score at some point in the season.
> 
> Comments are encouraged and appreciated! <3

 

 

Jonny hates not being able to play. He knows that it’s for the best, that he needs to recover, needs to return to the team completely healthy and not make it worse. Still, it sucks to watch his teammates/best friends play the game that he loves on his TV instead of playing alongside them.

The only thing that makes him feel any better is Pat. He can always distract Jonny from his self-pity, make him smile when he just wants to close his eyes and shut out the world. But games are the one time that Pat isn’t by his side, helping him through the pain and frustration.

Jonny would give anything to be on that ice with Pat, but for now he has to settle for waiting and watching and recovering, which is taking way longer than Jonny would like.

It hurts, but Jonny still watches every single game. Sometimes he wants to turn it off, but he’s learned that not watching his team even when he’s not involved is worse than seeing, even though he just analyzes every play and what he would’ve done differently, would’ve done better.

One night, there’s a home game, and Jonny is watching it on his bedroom TV because the trainers won’t even let him go and sit in the press box, too worried about how the noise will affect his stupid fragile head.

The Hawks win 3-1, thank god. Pat didn’t score, but he was on the ice for two of the three. Jonny knows Pat won’t be home for a few hours because he’ll be celebrating with the rest of the team.

Jonny rolls over to the middle of the bed, on top of the covers, as the post-game highlights come on. He forces himself to listen to the NBC Sports team incorrectly dissect each goal, but finally turns the TV off when he feels his eyelids grow just heavy enough that the noise is the only thing keeping him from sleep.

The next thing Jonny feels is a warm body pressing down on his back. He mumbles quietly into the pillow, waking up slowly and enough to know that this is Pat, back from the game. It becomes clear that he’s still riled up and excited from the win as he presses his lips against the side of Jonny’s neck.

Jonny tilts his head to the side a little to allow him better access. Pat embraces it, lowering himself down onto Jonny’s back a little more. He’s careful though, and doesn’t put enough weight on Jonny to hurt, but just enough so he can feel every inch of Pat pressing against him. Pat’s significantly smaller than Jonny, but he’s still pretty solid. The last thing Jonny or the team needs is a back injury.

Pat mouths at Jonny’s neck for a while; every flick of his tongue waking him a little more. He bites down lightly, causing Jonny to reach around and press his hand to the back of Pat’s neck and moan quietly. He keeps biting and sucking gently for a few more minutes before Jonny twists under him, turning onto his back. He smiles at Pat, and then pulls his neck down to connect their lips. His hands wander from the back of his neck to his chest, pulling open the buttons on his dress shirt. Pat has already ditched the jacket and tie, which Jonny is glad for, because he can only do so much in the dark.

Jonny gets down to where Pat’s shirt is tucked into his suit pants. He tugs on the flaps in frustration and Pat laughs against Jonny’s lips. He pulls away and reaches up to smooth the furrow between Jonny’s brows with his thumb.

Pat gets up onto his knees, placed on either sides of Jonny’s legs, and starts going to work on his belt. Jonny groans and bats his hand away, leaning up to undo the belt himself. He gets his belt open along with his pants, and pushes them down low enough to expose the tip of his dick. Jonny looks up at him, making eye contact as he pulls it out of his pants and slowly kisses the head. Pat shudders, almost pushing all the way into Jonny’s mouth, but he stops himself because that’s not how he wants this to go. Instead, he moves away to kick his pants all the way off.

Jonny wiggles his eyebrows at Pat when he returns, earning him a loud laugh.  Pat lies down on top of him again; putting his weight on his forearms on either side of Jonny’s head. They line up in a way that presses their dicks together perfectly. Jonny can feel every detail of Pat, even through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs between them.

Pat thrusts against Jonny slightly, just enough pressure to tease them both. Jonny is about to complain when Pat latches himself onto the side of Jonny’s neck. He holds nothing back this time, immediately involving his teeth. Jonny’s hand flies to the back of his hair, pulling at the long curls. He muffles a moan in Pat’s shoulder, rolling his hips up to meet Pat’s thrusts, searching for more friction.

“Patience, Jon,” Pat whispers, the first words spoken since he got home. Jonny would point it out, but he’s too turned on to form the words.

Even as he says it, Pat’s hands wander down to play with the bottom of Jonny’s faded old Hawks t-shirt. Jonny detangles his fingers from Pat’s hair to raise his arms helpfully so he can pull it off. Pat tosses it into the pile of his clothes by the bed and then dives straight down to Jonny’s chest. He sucks lightly on one nipple, rolling the other between his fingers. Jonny moans again, not holding it back now. The sound spurs Pat on, slowly moving down Jonny’s body, pressing kisses along his skin on the way.

Pat nips just above the elastic of Jonny’s boxer briefs before pulling them off, making Jonny shake in pure anticipation. Pat strokes Jonny a few times before leaning down and swallowing Jonny’s dick, letting his mouth take over. Jonny reaches down to tug at Pat’s hair, bucking up into his mouth. Pat slides a hand up Jonny’s shaking thigh to calm him down, and he stills under the touch.

Pat has no concept of how long he blows Jonny, completely engrossed in the action, but soon Jonny is tapping Pat’s shoulder erratically and saying, “Please, Kaner, fuck me already,” in a wrecked voice.

Pat doesn’t need any other invitation, and moves to get on top again while Jonny reaches into the bedside table for a bottle of lube. Pat pours some over his fingers, but distracts Jonny from the initial contact by dipping his tongue into Jonny’s mouth. Jonny goes with it, sucking around Pat’s tongue and only grunting a little as Pat adds another finger.

“I’m ready,” Jonny practically moans after a few minutes of fingering. “Get in me.”

Pat kisses Jonny again, lingering a little. Jonny pushes his shoulder, reminding Pat of the task at hand. Pat crawls down Jonny’s body, looking up to Jonny’s eyes while he lines himself up.

“Good?” Pat asks.

“Fuck, yeah, just do it,” Jonny pants.

Pat pushes in slowly though it’s an easy slide. Jonny’s opened up pretty well, but Pat is still slightly overwhelmed with the sensation. Jonny’s eyes fall shut as Pat enters, letting out a deep shaky breath when he bottoms out. He leans his forehead onto Jonny’s, so that they can make eye contact as he begins to thrust.

Pat sets up a steady rhythm; slow and deep, igniting every sense inside of Jonny that he possibly can. Jonny squirms under him, seeking friction for his own dick.

Pat kisses him with little finesse, hoping to calm him again, and reaches a hand down to stroke Jonny’s dick. He soon synchronizes the movement of his hand to his thrusts. The feeling reduces Jonny to a mess of moans and quiet whines. Pat has to connect their lips roughly just to keep himself grounded.

It’s doesn’t take much longer for Jonny to fist his hands in the sheets and cry out Pat’s name, coming between their chests. Pat follows suit, burying himself inside Jonny with one final thrust. Jonny brushes Pat’s hair off of his face as he shudders, arms beginning to shake as the adrenaline ebbs away and exhaustion takes over.

Pat flops down onto the bed and sighs. They turn their heads to look at each other, smiling, chests heaving with labored breaths. Jonny opens his arms and Pat snuggles in, burrowing his face in Jonny’s chest. He strokes Pat’s hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

They lay like that for a while, silent but for the sound of their breathing and rapid heartbeats, before Jonny says, “Good game.”

“Yeah,” Pat says. “Would’ve been better with you.”

“I know.” The smug smile is evident in Jonny’s voice. Pat laughs into Jonny’s chest, slapping him lightly.

Jonny pulls Pat in tighter, kissing his head once more before falling asleep.

 

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are encouraged and appreciated! <3


End file.
